


Unpacking (But Not Really)

by dribblenspit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Masturbation, implied polygems, there is no romance here however so if thats what youre looking for youre not gonna get it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dribblenspit/pseuds/dribblenspit
Summary: There are many ways to avoid actually dealing with your emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and decided to publish it. This was written sometime after Crack the Whip. Was written as vent-porn, if thats a thing

 

Its out of frustration really but then again most things she does these days are. 

 

Amethyst tugs impatiently at her new white tank-top. Its snug in the way all her tanktops have been, but this one was different. A rushed job, thoughtless, done fast in the heat of the moment. It fit the same but its meaning, its existence, was different. Heavier almost. Nearly suffocating.

The tank-top is gone with a few hard tugs, thrown somewhere in Amethyst's junky room where it will disappear in a shower of sparks before it touches the ground anyway. The ground isn't too far from where Amethyst is, but it is enough. She is perched on a squishy mattress atop some porcelain sinks and tubs. 

The mattress isn't dressed with anything and is significantly less comfortable than the mattress Amethyst normally uses for her naps, but the benefit of this mattress is that it is significantly more private. On top of a small pile, tucked towards the back of her spacious yet cluttered room, overshadowed on all sides by large towers of trash. The mattress has one set purpose -- a spot to masturbate. 

It is something of a stress relief to Amethyst: masturbating. Often just a lustless hurried job to loosen a few joints. Occasionally she indulged in a few lustful fantasies involving Garnet or Pearl (sometimes both) but she usually allowed vague imageless fantasies to be the guides during the act. It suited her needs well as far as she were concerned. 

Today is going to be a usual session. Starting up with rough touches to get her body going and then right to her shapeshifted genital of choice. Amethyst gives herself nipples today, deep purple and large, because it feels like the sort of day for nipples. Free to the air because of the absence of her shirt, the nipples stiffen from the cool moistness of the air. 

She kneads her breasts, full and soft in rough hands. Humming softly as her fingers reach to pinch the nipples. Tugging on them and twisting, releasing them only to circle them. Pinching and tugging again, she let out a quiet breath. A feeling of her gem pulsing is beginning along with the building arousal blossoming through her. 

Amethyst has always been one to use shapeshifting in rather inappropriate manners and this is definitely one of them. With a glow of her gem, her tongue is much longer than before, reaching down to flatten against a nipple. Using her elongated tongue she flicks and prods at the nipple; it isn’t the hottest sensations she has ever felt, but its fun and a little weird and Amethyst won’t deny that she likes that. 

Finishing off playing with her breasts by giving the same treatment to the other nipple, she admires them. The nipples are a deep flushed purple, hard, and puffy. Satisfied with her now more sensitive nipples she works to get her pants off. They also disappear in a flash of sparks, not that Amethyst notices.

A wet vulva rests between her legs, coated in thick lavender hair. Amethyst runs her hands over her breasts one last time, squeezing and palming, before sliding down her stomach. Usually amused by its squishiness, Amethyst will often take the time to admire her belly. But her mood is still too sour despite any pleasure she feels so she gives it a pat and traces down to her thick happy trail  and to her swollen lips. She parts the soaked messy hair expertly, rubbing at her folds. Reaching lower, to her wet vagina,  she gathers some wetness and trails it up to her clit; further lubricating it. Amethyst rubs her throbbing clit with two fingers, moaning quietly as she applies pressure. 

Previously sitting, Amethyst flops down onto the mattress once the pleasure starts to steadily build. Shes panting but isn't any noisier than that aside from the occasional whimper or gasped word. Sweat beginning to gather on her back makes the long hair shes lying in feel dirty and its an uncomfortable sensation to be lying naked in but she ignores it. 

The hand between her legs is working fast now, rubbing her clit in earnest.  Wanting some penetration, she spreads her legs wider and joins her free hand beside the other one. She gasps as a finger pushes experimentally against her vagina. Rubbing her clit harder allows the pleasure to get her wetter and also mask the feeling of her finger entering. After adjusting to her finger she slows the hand on her clit and focuses on the finger inside of her. 

The walls are warm and wet, comfortably wrapped around one finger. She begins to thrust her finger in, rubbing the walls as she does. Another fat finger is slowly slipped inside, both of her short fingers reach deeper into her now and she crooks them in search of her g-spot. Its rare that she finds it, its a bit too deep for her stubby fingers to reach, though Garnet and Pearl find it with ease. 

She grunts at the sudden burst of pleasure at the thought of Garnet and Pearl in her previously blank mind. She pushes the thoughts away, not particularly in the mood. 

Unable to find her g-spot for now Amethyst decides to forgo finding it and simply thrusts her fingers in rougher, stimulating the smooth walls pulsing around her fingers. Soon shes finger fucking herself hard and panting loudly. Her hips cant with each bolt of pleasure, a whimper accompanying it. The hand on her clit is rubbing fast again, quickly bringing her to orgasm. 

While whimpering and panting uncontrollably, back arching off the mattress, her hands get faster and more frenzied. Shes struggling to catch the breaths she doesn't need as she gets closer and closer to her climax. Her limbs start to lock up and an overwhelming heat encompasses her body -- sure signs shes getting closer. The roaring licking flames in her stomach gets tighter and tighter. Her mind feels fuzzy and hazy, lost in the sensations and pleasure. Everything starts to feel fast, its all building, rapidly climbing. 

Her legs tremble -- oh shes so close -- and sweat glistens on her squirming body. Panting, gasping, wet thrusts, hurried pinching to a swollen clit and then a loud whimper is drawn out of Amethyst when she feels her the pleasure reach its peak and burst throughout her body. She cums hard, hands working sloppily but still fast to prolong the pleasure. Her hips buck wildly and her legs spasm. She sees burst of bright behind her eyelids and (although she will not realize it until later) shes biting her bottom lip hard enough to break skin as she tosses her head back, arching off the mattress practically. 

The climb down from the pleasure is long. Breathing heavily, her sweaty chest rises and falls rapidly. Sticky fingers pull away from her clit and even stickier fingers pull out of her slowly; shes so very sensitive now. Her body falls to the mattress and sinks in like shes boneless (well she is but that is beside the point). She brings the hand that had been buried inside her to her face. Sticky cum coats her index and middle finger, lines of opaque white cum mixes together with the clear cum that makes up most of her mess. Amethyst plays with it for a while, making strings of cum between her fingers that break when she spreads her fingers too far. Eventually rubbing her fingers together and watching it dissolve into nothing but a dry stickiness as she starts to finally catch her breath. 

The throbbing in her gem from the orgasm is fading, fading away with the cooling down of her body. Head once foggy with heat and lust is now getting foggy with a content tiredness. The session works its wonders on Amethyst, clearing her mind from bad thoughts and bad moods, easing her once tense muscles so that sleep comes easily. 

Completely spent, messy, and splayed out, Amethyst rests her arms behind her head and allows herself to drift off to finally peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway no one can stop me from self-projecting onto Amethyst
> 
> also for anyone who is like me, the title refers to unpacking emotions


End file.
